


Baker at the Luna Park

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry Styles ha sempre pensato di essere una persona inadatta ai sentimenti e alle relazioni sociali</i>, anche se ha un lavoro e la sua titolare si fida di lui. Forse un po' per come è finita la sua relazione con Zayn, forse perché non ha mai avuto il coraggio di ricominciare. Sarà Louis a fargli cambiare idea.<br/>Partecipa all'Harry!fest di Wanki!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker at the Luna Park

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'Harry!fest al Wanki!fic.

Baker at the Luna Park

  
Harry Styles ha sempre pensato di essere una persona inadatta ai sentimenti e alle relazioni sociali. Capelli sempre spettinati, denti ingialliti dal fumo e pessima presenza. Vestiti sempre troppo smessi e un sorriso spento da tempo. Un giorno la sua titolare gli disse che per una settimana avrebbe fatto panini al Luna Park della città e «Se ti conci un po’ meglio, Harry, ne guadagneremo in clienti.» l’aveva apostrofato.  
Così Harry si era sistemato i capelli, era andato dal dentista a fare una pulizia e fumava un po’ meno, aveva scelto i migliori vestiti del suo guardaroba e aveva cercato di sorridere un po’ in più, allenandosi a casa con sua sorella Gemma, ed era andato al Luna Park.  
C’erano coppiette felici, famiglie con bambini e ogni tanto da lui andavano a comprare panini ciurme di ragazzi organizzate in comitive.  
Non era male, quel chioschetto: poteva fumare in pace essendo all’aria aperta, poteva guardare i ragazzini passare e divertirsi, sentire la musica delle giostre. Tutto sommato si divertiva.  
Il secondo giorno andò da lui un ragazzo da solo, capelli castani tirati su dal gel, e dei profondi occhi azzurri più limpidi del mare.  _Un panino con insalata, prosciutto cotto e mozzarella_ aveva ordinato, e così anche il terzo giorno. Ad Harry incuriosiva quel ragazzo, al Luna Park da solo, ma non aveva il coraggio – sarebbe stato sgarbato, si diceva – di chiedergli come mai fosse lì tutto solo.  
Quando il quarto giorno andò a comprare il panino, invece, teneva per mano una bambina che sorrideva entusiasta. Una ragazza un po’ più grande lo raggiunse e così sentì i loro nomi: Lottie e Fizzy. Erano sicuramente dei diminutivi e finché i tre rimasero lì il nome del ragazzo non spuntò fuori. Harry pensava fosse davvero carino, ma poi si ricordò com’era finita con Zayn – che l’aveva tradito con Niall, un suo compagno di università – e si disse che non doveva innamorarsi di nuovo. Non doveva. Niente di più elementare.  
Il quinto giorno il misterioso ragazzo fece la fila da solo. Probabilmente le due ragazze pranzavano al McDonald del Luna Park, si disse Harry, perciò non lo accompagnavano sempre. Ordinò il suo solito panino con insalata, prosciutto cotto e mozzarella e si mise a mangiarlo poco distante dal chiosco di Harry su una panchina dove poco dopo Harry si sedette per fumare una sigaretta.  
«Pausa?» chiese il tipo, sorridendo.  
«Pausa.» constatò Harry, aspirando un po’ di fumo dalla sua sigaretta.  
«Lavori tutto solo qui? Riesci a gestire tutto?» Harry non rispose subito e il ragazzo aggiunse: «Scusa, mi sto impicciando.»  
«Sì, ce la faccio.» rispose secco Harry «La titolare vuole così e non posso deluderla. Ma da lunedì sarò in ferie a vita.»  
«Ti licenzierà?»  
Nell’udire quella domanda, Harry rise un po’, poi spiegò: «No, no, assolutamente! Almeno spero! Intendevo dire che avrò bisogno di un po’ di riposo.»  
«Sei carino quando ridi, lo sai?» disse il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri «Sei più carino, perché lo sei già di tuo.»  
Harry rimase spiazzato da quelle parole, mentre la sigaretta fumante veniva consumata dal vento.  
«Ora devo andare. Si sta avvicinando gente. Ci vediamo.»  
«A domani, mister sorriso!» disse l’altro, mangiando l’ultimo boccone del panino.  
Il giorno successivo, il misterioso ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri andò a prendere il solito panino e Harry fumò anche quel giorno in sua compagnia.  
«Tutto quel fumo ti ucciderà.»  
«Morirò ugualmente per lo smog.»  
«Ti vedo spesso fumare, quando passo di qui. Ti fa male sul serio... ehm....»  
«Harry. Che fai mi spii?»  
«Non è come pensi. È che sei carino e, piacere...»  
«Smettila di definirmi carino.»  
«Ma è vero, mi piaci!»  
Harry rimase spiazzato dal sorriso cristallino del giovane seduto accanto a lui. «Io non voglio sapere il tuo nome, per favore alzati e vai via. Non voglio innamorarmi di nuovo, non voglio iniziare qualcosa che potrebbe finire.»  
«Allora ti interesso?» chiese lui, sorridendo ancora.  
«Non so neanche il tuo nome. E io non ho mai detto che mi piaci!»  
«Il mio nome è Louis, e parlavi di una storia. Ti piaccio.»  
«Forse;» fece una pausa «sei bello.» ammise poi.  
Louis non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di Harry, che sapevano di fumo, di menta e di buono. Fu un bacio dolce e leggero, senza bramosia. Louis assaggiava piano le labbra di Harry, senza spingersi oltre. E Harry gli era grato di questo, mentre prendeva familiarità con le sue labbra.  
Quando si separano, gli occhi di Harry erano ancora socchiusi e Louis si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
«Lasciati andare.» disse «Non dire che non vuoi amare più. So che per dire una cosa del genere hai sofferto in passato, ma io non lo permetterò. Non finirà.»  
«Devo andare.» disse Harry, notando Zayn e Niall mano nella mano che lo aspettavano per un panino. «Il mio ex e la sua nuova fiamma hanno bisogno di un panino... forse in fronte.» disse piano, per non farsi udire da loro davanti alla cassa del chioschetto. Louis rise sommessamente, pronunciando un «A domani.» più dolce dei precedenti.  
«Il nostro Harreh ha fatto conquiste!» ghignò Zayn, mentre Harry gli preparava il panino.  _Pollo, patatine e wurstel_ , molto diverso da quello di Louis.    
«Piantala, Zee. Non sei divertente.» disse Harry, atono. Il rancore per il tradimento era passato mesi prima, da quando Harry aveva scoperto la malattia di Niall. Per questo, forse, Zayn si era attaccato morbosamente a lui, non sapeva dirlo.  
«Seriamente, stai con quello?» chiese Zayn atono.  
«Anche se fosse, che problema c’è? Da quanto ti impicci dei fatti miei? Non stiamo più insieme, Zee, mettitelo in testa: mi hai tradito tu...»  
«Senti, ti ricordi di Lee, il mio migliore amico?»  
«Sì, sta bene spero. Era simpatico.»  
«Tutto a posto. Era il suo ex, quello. L’ha lasciato Lee, perché era troppo appiccicoso. Stai attento.»  
«Un fidanzato geloso mi serve più di un fidanzato cornificatore, Zee. E poi non stiamo insieme. Non ancora. Il tuo panino, Zee.»  
Preparò il panino anche per Niall, e i due se ne andarono, lasciando Harry Styles solo con i suoi pensieri, mentre vedeva la ruota panoramica di fronte iniziare un altro giro.  
   
«Mi hanno detto che sei un tipo geloso.» disse Harry, il giorno dopo, a Louis, seduti sulla stessa panchina del giorno prima; Louis con il suo panino e Harry con la sua solita sigaretta post-pranzo.  
«Mi sembra strano. Te l’ha detto Liam? Lo conosci?» chiese Louis.  
«Zayn Malik, il suo migliore amico. Era lui il mio ex.»  
«Non sono mai stato un tipo geloso, e neanche lui lo è stato. La mia gelosia è solo quello che abbiamo detto al mondo, e a Zayn, quando è finito il nostro rapporto. Ma perché stiamo parlando del mio ex. Tu sei più interessante, come argomento di conversazione. Parlami di te.»  
«Perché è finita? Che è successo?» chiese Harry, curioso. Perché due persone dovevano nascondere al mondo il motivo per cui si erano lasciati?  
«È stato a letto con mia sorella;» confessò Louis, facendo una lunga pausa «lei non sapeva che lui fosse il mio ragazzo, né lui che fosse mia sorella. Lottie, quella più grande che hai conosciuto l’altro giorno, ricordi?, non è mai stata più la stessa, dopo. Quando l’ho scoperto, ho preferito lasciarlo. A lui piacevano le donne e io... io non mi sono più fidato di lui.»  
«Tua sorella non mi è sembrato stesse male...»  
«Ora sta meglio, ma all’inizio non usciva più di casa, vomitava tutti i giorni e pareva fosse ubriaca quando è stata con Liam. L’ho scoperto con una foto sul cellulare di Liam, un giorno. Non dico sia stato lui a farla bere, ma se mia sorella è caduta in depressione è colpa sua.»  
«Scusa,» disse Harry, fissandosi le scarpe «non volevo aprire il rubinetto dei ricordi; io non sapevo...»  
«Non ti preoccupare, ora ho solo voglia di ricominciare.»  
«Con me?» chiese Harry, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Louis.  
«Con te.» disse Louis, unendo le loro labbra.  
   
Gli incassi al Luna Park andarono alle stelle, così la titolare della panetteria, al suo rientro, concesse ad Harry una settimana di ferie, per premiarlo del suo impegno. «E smetti di fumare! Fa male» gli disse con fare materno, mentre Harry usciva dalla panetteria, andando incontro alla sua settimana di ferie.  
Il lunedì successivo, quando rientrò dalle ferie, un ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri entrò in panetteria chiedendo  _un panino mozzarella, insalata e prosciutto_.  
«Tu!» disse Harry, con un sorriso.  
«Ricordavo il nome della panetteria. Settimana scorsa eri in ferie, eh? Sono passato.»  
«Ora sono tornato; non mi hai detto niente, credevo di non vederti più.»  
«Ora sono tornato;» ripeté Louis in un sorriso «vuoi uscire con me?»  
E Harry lasciò il panino a metà, aperto, facendo il giro del bancone e abbracciando Louis.  
«È un sì?» chiese Tomlinson.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrò Harry nell’incavo del suo collo «È un sì.» disse, baciandolo.


End file.
